Sherry
Sherry is the second party member and slave of Michio Kaga. Appearance Sherry is described as looking like a beautiful girl that only reached to the chest of women around 140 cm; small, thin, and lovely. Her body isn't like a child's, just small. A bright looking face, a slightly raised nose with big powerful eyes and a small mouth. Michio describes her as a Japanese person that looks Italian. Thick black hair that is short and curls at the shoulders. The light novel changes her hair color to purple. Personality Sherry possesses a logical and inquisitive nature. She will only believe something if she can understand it or if she knows it has been proven true. Whenever she sees something she doesn't understand she will not stop until she understands how it works; she highly values information, especially about things she has no prior knowledge of. Normally Sherry is aloof and always in control of herself, rarely acting surprised or emotional. This mask breaks on a few occasions. One occasion is when she is asked to use her abilities as a Master Smith to do something she believes is beyond her abilities. Because of her past failure to become a Master Smith, she greatly fears failing creating a new piece of equipment or failing to perform a successful monster card fusion. Another is when she is drunk. When she is drunk, she acts like a completely different person and is openly affectionate to those she cares about. Sherry is also self-conscious about her small breasts. She is jealous of the larger breasts of her female companions and is angered when someone around her shows an interests in large breasts. Background Sherry originally lived with her family, with her grandfather as the head. During this time, they were rather wealthy, able to afford books that normal households would be unable to pay for. This changed when her father took over after the grandfather's death. He was not talented and brought on the family's downfall. Because her father didn't have much talent, her older brother was relied on as the income for the house. One day, Sherry’s older brother was injured in a labyrinth. They went into debt to buy medicine for the injury. Sherry was sold to cover the amount spent on the medicine. Instead of borrowing the money and leading to a massive amount of debt Sherry offered to sell herself. Her younger brother and younger sister were still small, and the older brother that supported the family couldn’t be sold, so selling her was the best option. To her it was also the best option, as she had already failed to become a Master Smith or a Shrine Maiden. She could also learn Brahim if she became a slave, since most of the people who buy them speak Brahim. In this world, if you can speak Brahim, you can get a variety of jobs. For Sherry, the chance to learn Brahim after becoming a slave was a benefit. Chronology Sherry first met Michio in Alan's House. She determines that Michio is a good master, because of how well he treats Roxanne. Abilities As a dwarf, she innately has great strength. Sherry is quite intelligent as well, and will often question Michio's abilities. She is also well learned about various things and is often the one who informs Michio about the enemies' strengths and weaknesses in the labyrinths, as well as the effects of various Monster Cards. Sherry is skilled in deductive reasoning and negotiation, showcasing her observational and comprehensive prowess. Sherry is experienced in the use of spears and hammers. Equipment *Steel Spear of Authority *Poison Resistant Hard Leather Hat *Chainmail *Water Resistant Leather Mittens *Hard Leather Shoes *Sacrificial Misanga Relationships Family Grandfather Sherry was seemingly close to her grandfather before his death. Father Sherry seems to find her father incompetent. Companions Michio Kaga Sherry was initially intrigued by Michio. He treated his slaves much more altruistically than what was normal. She was also curious at all of the abilities he possessed. She adopts a harsher tone when he intends to do something perverted or obsesses over large breasts. Roxanne Sherry sees Roxanne as the leader of Michio's slaves, as she is the Number 1 Slave. She is also amazed at the wolfkin's incredible physical prowess. In combat, she doesn't hesitate to follow Roxanne's commands. They also discuss the nature of Michio's abilities when he is either asleep or not present. Miria Sherry did not believe that Miria had received Divine Punishment. Generally, Sherry doesn't interact with Miria much due to the language barrier. Vesta Sherry was initially frosty towards Vesta due to her breast size complex, but it thawed somewhat when Sherry learned that Vesta was a dragonkin. Rutina Sherry disapproves of Rutina's disrespectful conduct with Michio. After Sherry and Roxanne "educated" Rutina, Sherry is also quite quick to point out the irregularity of Michio's abilities to Rutina. Allies Luke Acid Sherry is distrustful of Luke due to her disdain for all brokers. Enemies Trivia * Sherry once had a Master Smith teacher. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Slaves